Draconic Elves
Draconic Elf is a mortal species upon the world of Morpheus. They were once a race of elves who lived to serve dragons, treating them as their godlike creatures. The origin of the first Draconic Elf is unknown but some say that they were born between dragons and the elven worshipers. Others say that they were born from an ancient pact that caused the two species to fuse, existing as one. Whatever the cause may be, Dragon Elves have come a long way from how they were in ancient times. Once slaves to these dragons, they are now a proud race with unbeatable respect towards one another and live in harmony with their surroundings. Anatomy These creatures are an embodiment of beauty. They have a slim yet muscular build. They can also alter their appearance to show off their draconic features such as scales or leathery skin, reptilian eyes, fangs, sharp claws. Due to their Draconic Heritage, they can alter their appearance for short periods of time and longer as the bond grows. Accustomed to midnight sky or deep caverns, Dragonic elves have superior vision in the dark and dim conditions, can see in dim light within 60 feet of them as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. Eye color varies from clan to clan based on draconic bloodlines. Draconic Scales: As these elves mature, the bond with the wyvern grows wich makes scale like tattoos appear on the body that are able to become hard like the scales of their wyvern for defence..These Elves also gain resistance to an element that is determined by what their wyvern is, the stronger the bond the higher the resistance. Like their other elven brothers, Draconic Elve''s don’t need sleep but can choose to sleep if they wish. They choose to meditate for 4 hours and gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep, or sleep for 8 hours like normal. '''Personality Traits' The general shared personality traits of the race. These could develop as result of environmental factors or through genetics. Magic Ability and Powers Draconic Elves trace their Magic abilities through their dragon bloodlines. Each Clan has a different dragon bloodline thus making the capability for a young elf to learn certain magics limited to his/her own lineage (i.e. earth dragon blood =earth dragon magics) Draconic Elves have a variety of abilities, some defensive others offensive. Other than the Dragon magics Draconic Elves who devote their lives to the study of sorcery and magic tend to learn a vast variety of other magical techniques. Defensive Magic Commonly Elves will use more defensive attacks to protect themselves and those in their party while adventuring/travel * Dragon Song/lullaby- This ability calms any aggressive animal in the area * Aura Whisper- This ability allows an elf to detect life through walls of all nearby creatures living and undead. A 'silent' ability can be used without being detected. * Becoming Ethreal- This ability allows the elf and corresponding wyvren to become "ghost-like" allowing them to avoid attack but also making them unable to attack * Clear Skies- This ability allows the elf to summon clear skies and disperse clouds, poor weather and fog. * Storm Call- This ability allows the elf to summon a vicious thunderstorm in the area, with lightening that can strike down a foe Offensive Magic * Animal Allegiance- This ability allows an elf to charm animals to do their bidding and see through their eyes. * Elemental Fury -With the use of a staff Draconic Elves use this as one of their strongest offensive moves. Dragon lineage will determine the effects of this ability * Fire/Frost Breath- Only with Certain lineage and the use of a staff these elves can cast forth a blast of fire/ice as their dragon ancestors once did. * Unrelenting Force- This attack varies in strength. If used by both elf and wyvren simultaneously may blast a foe off his/her feet several hundred yards, Whereas if used by one or the other may merely stagger the foe or send them a few yards off their feet. Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Birth & Childhood At birth, Draconic Elves are named by the elder of their clan. The name could be something ordinary, or complex, but will always have their clan name as their last name, and family name as their middle name. Mán gwedh One of the oldest traditions within the Draconic Elf culture is the Mán gwedh. The Mán gwedh is a tradition where, in the womb the elder recites an incantation to bond the elf and a wyvern together, each new-born Dragon Elf is then given the wyvern to raise/grow up with. As the two grow, they will have to work together to get through struggles and challenges with the help of the other Draconic Elves and dragons but once they reach adulhood, they are usually made to travel. Since Draconic Elves are so long-lived, the clan usually have them leave while in early stages of adulthood to explore and discover the world around them. Through this experience the Draconic Elves will learn new ways of fending for themselves by exercising their martial prowess or gaining greater control over their innate magical powers. Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages What languages do they speak? Sex & Mating How do they breed and/or repopulate? Is the race man made? Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. 'Notable Classes' Wiilirk'Keen (follows earth) 'Like most Elves not all Draconic Elves use magic, though they still have most Defensive abilities. These particular Draconic elves are known as ''Wiilirk'Keen. They spend their lives perfecting hand to hand combat, Archery, or the use of other weapons and are often warriors. 'Tija'Lind (spell singer) '''Draconic Elves who chose the path of sorcery and magic are known as ''Tija'Lind. These elves tend to be higher in class and are often high elves and clan leaders. Known for their patience and knowledge they also are longer lived due to most of their time being spent in libraries and studying to perfect their magics. '''Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Humanoids Category:Forestkin